About A Girl
by LivingLovinLaughin
Summary: All Atalie Cunningham knew about herself was that she was incredibly strong, different from all her friends and had been adopted at a young age by lunatics for parents. Now that she's seventeen, she becomes curious about her biological parents and their whereabouts. When she finally finds them, she learns a lot about not only them, but herself too. Bill/Sookie Eric/OC, the rest TBD
1. Family Portrait

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

This is my first published story. I'm not a skilled writer by any means - just publishing my story because I love to write as a hobby. I love True Blood. Now, what I'm about to write... let's get a few things straight.

**1**. I have not read the books, I'm a newbie to True Blood.

**2.** I don't ship Sookie and Bill but it's what worked for this story.

**3.** I'm going against some of the "rules", ie, I doubt that the vampires can produce children with humans (or a half human/half fae). But I'm doing it anyway, because I'm an asshole.

Any feedback you're able to provide would be awesome. I understand this story has probably been written before, although I've never read it - there are always similar stories, it just happens, and I apologize if it seems too cliche. You don't have to like it. I randomly thought of this whilst I was listening to Don't Fear the Reaper. Kind of random, right? But it happened. Anyway I'll stop rambling, but thanks for reading! Before I post this, I'm writing out the first three chapters, and before I post I'll always have the next two chapters ready, too. I know myself too well; if I don't have them ready, it'll be months before you see another chapter from me. Not because I'm a slow writer, but I always forget to update things, including my own agenda.

Also,** I am absolutely clueless as to how adoption works**, and how you would get in touch with your biological parents, so please please don't hate me for my errors. I tried to look things up but ended up winging it.

* * *

I recently realized that you really cannot control the events of your life.

One minute, you're an adopted teenager who thinks a little too highly of yourself. You're mischievous and you push peoples limits. You can defend yourself well, but you don't think much of it other than you've always been feisty.

Then the next, you're in some hick town in Louisiana and you find out your father is a vampire and your mother is half fucking fairy. Then what does that make me?

Welcome to my so called life. And no, sadly, this is not as awesome as the television show.

**...**

Seventeen year old Atalie Cunningham scowled as she sat at the dinner table. Yet another awkward "family dinner" with her lunatic parents. Her father had been cheating on her mother for at least two years, and her mother was too convinced that their life was perfect to do a damn thing about it. Their family dinners were a failed attempt to bring everyone together. Atalie's mother was delusional and a complete bitch. If she wasn't busy telling everyone how fantastic their family was, she was reaming Atalie about what a self centered bitch she was, or putting her down in some way or another. Atalie had come to the conclusion that her mother was taking out her own problems on her daughter, but she was getting tired of it.

Gavin Cunningham was a doctor, originally from Scotland. He attended Oxford University in Oxford, United Kingdom where he met Sara Lund, a Swedish beauty from Öland. The two quickly fell in love and married once they were both finished with school, where Gavin was well on his way to becoming a highly successful doctor. After two years of marriage, they relocated to Beverly Hills where they both proceeded to pursue their careers. Gavin became a notoriously successful neurosurgeon and family practice doctor, tending to many of Hollywood's most elite. Sara found her muse in fashion, becoming a stylist. They both worked closely with many Hollywood starlets, something their one and only child Atalie could've cared less about.

Thankfully, they didn't have much to do with paparazzi. Surely if Gavin's affair became public, that would swirl around momentarily but it wouldn't be anything big considering he was merely a doctor. However, Atalie still wasn't sure who he was screwing around with. She prayed he wasn't fooling around with a celebrity of any sorts, because then that would be not only messy - but immensely humiliating.

They swam around in wealth, another thing Atalie didn't care about. She attended The Buckley School, and wore the ugliest uniforms with the snobbiest people of Los Angeles County. Atalie had many friends but none of them she considered to be her best friend. She hated The Buckley School with a passion, and knew that if she missed enough classes, she could be expelled. She'd attempted that stunt in ninth grade, but subsequently her father built the school a new science wing and therefore the school was forever in debt to the Cunningham's and her chances of being expelled were slim to none. Her parents had been livid that she'd skipped so many classes and failed so many tests. Atalie was smart when it came to humanities and writing, but she loathed math and for that reason made no effort to do well. But even when she knew she was failing tests, her math grade remained at a B. She loathed her parents almost more than she loathed math.

Atalie had found out years before that she was adopted. She had always suspected - not only because her parents appeared to be from Mars, but her mother had blue/green eyes and blonde hair and father had green eyes and copper hair. She looked nothing like them and acted nothing like them. They finally admitted when she was thirteen and supposedly mature enough to handle the news, that she had been adopted when she was two months old, merely a newborn.

Atalie had always wondered who her real parents were. She possessed chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. She was average at 5'6, and kept herself in shape by working out and occasionally swinging her fist.

"Atalie sweetie, could you pass the peas please?" Sara asked, her voice bitterly sweet. Atalie wanted to shove the knife through her heart but instead complied and harshly passed over the peas. Her father sent her a warning look but he was far from menacing. Her mother yelled and put her down but she still wasn't afraid of her by any means. "Your father and I were thinking of taking off two months this summer to visit Europe, how does that sound? You've only been two Sweden and Scotland a couple of times, we need to make sure you can carry out your conversations in Svenska properly."

Most of Sara's accent had faded having lived in the US for almost twenty-years, but there were still traces of her Scandinavian heritage. Gavin's accent was heavier but he'd learned to mask it for the sake of his patients.

"What about New York?" Atalie frowned. She didn't want to sound spoiled, but the only friend that actually meant anything to her had moved to New York City during the school year and she'd made plans to spend the summer with her.

"Atalie, your European roots are far more important than causing trouble in some ghetto city." Gavin said sternly as he focused on his food. "If Gabrielle wants to see you, she can fly to LA before we leave."

Atalie let out a sardonic laugh. She'd had enough of being babied and having everything she enjoyed, including herself, be put down. "You know? I'm really tired of you two. You scold me for being immature and childish, when I don't really have a mature authority to look up to. You wonder how I turned out this way? What else am I supposed to know when I'm surrounded by delusional, immature, lying cheaters? I can't take this anymore."

Sara gasped; Atalie was almost positive her father was going to lunge over the table and hit her. Instead, they remained quiet, Sara shooting her daughter looks of disapproval and shame. Atalie rolled her eyes; she was over everything.

"Han otrogen mot dig, sluta agera som allt är okej." Atalie said to her mother. Gavin hadn't taken up the Swedish language, therefore whenever Atalie spoke to her mother he never understood. Sara stared at her daughter, wide eyed and bewildered. It wasn't that Sara was clueless, but she hadn't realized how tuned in her daughter was. Instead of comforting her, or thanking her, she chose to be angry and stick to denial.

Sara pursed her lips. "Sluta att just nu kommer jag tolererar inte detta dumt beteende."

Gavin continued to eat his dinner, absolutely oblivious as to what they were saying.

Atalie looked to her plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. "I'm not hungry," she said flatly, "thanks for dinner."

She picked up her plate and retreated to her bedroom. She had officially had enough. She knew her mother would be up soon to belittle her. It was only five-thirty, meaning most official offices were still open, at least for another half hour.

Sneakily she made her way to her mothers room, taking her social security number and retreating back to her bedroom. She picked up the phone. She knew what she had to do.

"Hello, this is Sara Lund Cunningham," she said, feigning a Swedish accent. She knew it didn't matter but it was fun anyway. "Seventeen years ago I adopted my daughter, Atalie Joelle Cunningham, and she's taken an interest in knowing more about her biological parents. How would we go about this considering she's not of legal age yet?"

"Well miss we can provide you with the names of her biological birth parents, but I'll need the name of the orphanage, city of birth and hospital, as well as your social security number." Atalie cursed herself. Of course she'd need to know where she was born - she had no clue. She wondered if she could retain a copy of her original birth certificate, but then there was the whole orphanage ordeal.

"Okay, thank you very much."

Atalie ended the call. Her parents were talking in hushed tones, probably about Atalie's "concerning behavior". She made her way up to the attic, where all their old records were. Atalie found old photo albums, including one of when she was first brought home from wherever the hell she came from. She found a box with her name on it. She looked through everything, finding nothing until she brought up another photo album. In the photo album, there were photos of a petite blonde woman and a man with dark hair and blue eyes. Her jaw dropped; if you mixed the two together, she definitely could be their child. She looked through the photos, her heart beating as she saw the ones she needed. A little newborn baby in the hands of the blonde. When she made it to the end of the album, out dropped a piece of paper; her original birth record.

BABY GIRL STACKHOUSE-COMPTON

**DOB:** 13/05/1994

**BIOLOGICAL MOTHER:** SOOKIE ANN STACKHOUSE

**BIOLOGICAL FATHER: **WILLIAM THOMAS COMPTON

**PLACE OF BIRTH:** MONROE, LOUISIANA

"I was born in Louisianian? Great, I'm a hick!" She mumbled. Beyond that, she finally had the answers she needed. To hell with calling social services back - she would look them up herself.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Atalie." She heard her mothers voice behind her, sending chills up her spine. She didn't know what to do now, admit she hated her guts and wanted to leave? "Get down to your room, now."

"I'm finding my parents." Atalie said adamantly, storming down to her room. "And I pray that they're not as fucked up as you and Gavin are."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

Han otrogen mot dig, sluta agera som allt är okej. = He cheated on you, stop acting like everything's okay.

Sluta att just nu kommer jag tolererar inte detta dumt beteende. = Stop that right now. I will not tolerate this stupid behavior.


	2. Who Are You

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Thanks so much for the follows + favorites + review! Happy that you're interested in the story. The next two chapters are ready to go, and should be up in a few days. I'm planning to update relatively quickly, as I'm familiar with the impatience that comes with awaiting the next chapter! Thanks so much everyone, enjoy this chapter - I realize things might be starting slow but trust me, they'll pick up in full swing in a couple of chapters!

* * *

She turned her music up loud to avoid the loud voices of her parents arguing in the room down the hall. The house was large, yet the walls always seemed so thin. Atalie was officially packing her bags, not even giving a thought to school or her stupid production assistant job her mother had forced her into. She knew it was wrong to take the car they'd purchased her for her sixteenth birthday, but she was doing it anyway. If things went well and she was officially done with her lunatic adopted parents, she would ditch the car somewhere or send it back to Los Angeles. If not? Well, then she'd certainly be kissing their asses. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but she needed answers from her birth parents.

She stuffed her favorite clothes into a duffel bag as well as her laptop and chargers. She placed her phone in her pocket and grabbed her keys off the desk. She never even bothered using a purse like normal females. They were too much hassle to carry around and constantly fell off her shoulder. She opted for the male approach - stuffing her wallet and phone in her pocket. It worked quite well and was much more convenient for her.

Before she could even blink, Sara was knocking impatiently at her double-doors. Atalie let out a frustrated sigh, stashed the duffel bag under her bed and swung the door open. "What do you want? I'm trying to study."

Sara was taken aback. Atalie acted as if the previous scene had never happened, as if Sara hadn't caught her rummaging through her baby photos with her biological parents, or if she hadn't just found her birth records. Instead of fighting on the subject, Sara assumed Atalie had changed her mind, and dropped it altogether. "Nothing, I wanted to make sure you were okay and that you had enough to eat."

Her mother yelled so much - yet she was still a coward.

"I'm fine," Atalie groaned as she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm heading to bed soon, but I really need to study for this mid-year math exam, okay?" Atalie knew that would send her mother off. She was pissed at her lack of math skill.

Sara nodded her head and returned to her bedroom. Atalie let out a breath and returned to packing her clothes. When she was finally finished, she quietly tip-toed downstairs. She knew the beep for the alarm would sound when she tried to leave the house, so she yelled to Sara and Gavin that she was grabbing a textbook from the car. She was lying.

The Mustang roared to life and she immediately pulled out, speeding out of Beverly Hills as fast as she could. All she wanted to see was Los Angeles County in her rear-view mirror, and that's exactly what she would see.

Before she was far, her phone was going off. She knew that Sara was able to track her phone and she cursed herself for being such an idiot. Instead of continuing, she returned home - feeling defeated and cowardly like her mother.

She pulled into the driveway, her parents were fuming. Instead of telling the truth, she lied and told them she had a panic attack about the midterm and needed a drive. She always went for drives to clear her mind, but she was too embarrassed to tell them that she was still suffering from panic attacks. Her mother calmed down and her father understood, but instead of soothing her returned to his study. Sara pulled her into a hug until Gavin retreated.

"How dare you, you selfish little bitch!" Sara spat as she grabbed onto Atalie's wrist. "Do you know how fucking worried we were? You're such a little shit, I can't believe your audacity, and that little stunt today at dinner? You're so fucking lucky."  
Sara's chest was pushing in and out way too fast - she was literally fuming. "You're _so_ grounded, Atalie. You can fucking forget driving that pretty little car we spoiled you with for the rest of the month. I should've left you at the orphanage."

Atalie felt a wave of confidence overcome her as she pushed Sara away from her. "How dare _you_! You treat me like a piece of shit, always putting me down and belittling me! You think you're so perfect and that our family is picture perfect when dad is fucking god knows who and hates you as much as I do! You're a miserable witch and a joke of a mother. I wish you'd left me at the orphanage, too. But don't worry about me - I'm leaving, right now. Go to hell, Sara, and tell Gavin to fuck himself!"

Atalie ran to the car and slammed the door before Sara could even blink.

**...**

Twenty hours later and Atalie was seven hours away from Monroe. She knew she was taking a big risk, driving out to Louisiana when they might not even live there anymore, but it was worth it, even as an escape for a few days. It was Almost two-thirty and she'd already stopped for lunch. She was about six hours away from Shreveport, so she decided she'd find somewhere to eat dinner or grab a drink there. She'd never been to Louisiana before; she'd only been to the major cities along the West Coast and New York, Chicago, Boston and then to Europe. Louisiana wasn't on her families "to visit" list, and it wasn't particularly on hers either.

She blasted her music loud and turned off her iPhone. She knew she'd be bombarded with calls, and hell, her family may have called the police on her. She didn't care though - they could do whatever they wanted.

Finally six hours later, she arrived in Shreveport. There wasn't a whole lot to it, but as she was almost on her way out there was a bar on the side of the road. It was really in the middle of nowhere. There were several cars parked outside and it was in full swing. She pulled the cherry red Mustang into the parking lot and looked up to the sign. It was called _Fangtasia_. What the hell kind of name was Fangtasia? Once she lined up outside the door, she finally came to realization.

It was a vampire bar.

She didn't particularly care, and she wasn't afraid of vampires, but she was quite hungry. She decided on grabbing a drink and checking out the bar. She hadn't met many vampires in California, especially since they were only around at night. She met one once at convenience store, he was working the graveyard shift. He was innocent and she almost felt bad for him. But she knew that this Fangtasia place meant business. The woman tending to the line was a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed woman wearing a tight leather dress that hugged her everywhere, all the right places. She had a smug look on her face as she checked all the ID's. Atalie realized she'd forgotten her fake ID back at home, and that she was probably screwed for entrance. She almost considered leaving the lineup, but she didn't want to upset anybody, especially not a vampire. As much as they didn't frighten her, she knew better than to piss one off.

When it was her turn, the blonde woman eyed her up and down, smirking up and down. "You're free to enter, sugar. Welcome to Fangtasia."

Atalie felt a sigh of relief coming on - she hadn't even asked for her ID. She made her way to the bar, praying that the bartender saw whatever the blonde woman had seen. The bartender was particularly creepy looking with long dark hair and tattoos covering his arms. He threw Atalie a suspicious smirk and asked her what her poison was. She opted for a glass of Jameson but knew that was all she could drink before she'd fuck herself out of driving that night.

Her eyes scanned the room - it screamed vampire. There were red walls and black leather everywhere, with hard rock playing through the speakers. There were vampires dancing at an abnormal speed on poles and fang-bangers (the term for humans who offered themselves to vampires) lunging themselves at vampires. She shook her head and laughed to herself - they were pathetic. She downed her Jameson and noticed a man sitting on a chair at the back of the room. He had blonde hair that was slicked back, and a unique shade of blue/green eyes. He looked extremely bored, his facial expression not moving when fang-bangers made their way up to him. He ushered them away and his eyes boringly scanned the room. His eyes landed on a brown haired brunette who smelled of the sun and donned a devilish smirk. Atalie finally gazed up and locked eyes with the vampire, noticing the blonde from the door making her way over to him. She placed a kiss on his head and turned to face Atalie, her lips twitching into a smirk. The blonde Viking-like man whispered something into the other blondes ear, and then in a flash she was standing in front of Atalie Cunningham.

"The sheriff has summoned you, doll." She drawled. Her blue eyes were large and her lips were perfectly plump. She stared at Atalie a little too long, giving Atalie the impression she was friendlier towards women. "Follow me."

Atalie knew vampires had sheriff's - they were assigned areas and were a type of authority. They didn't have any pull over humans, but Atalie had a feeling that this sheriff owned the establishment and she didn't want to fuck with that.

"And to what do I owe you the pleasure, sheriff?" Atalie smiled confidently as she bowed down. "I will have you know that I'm not a fang-banger, just a bored road-tripper in desperate need of a Jameson."

The sheriff stared at the young girl in front of him. "Pamela, what did I tell you about allowing minors into Fangtasia? This is an over twenty-one establishment."

Atalie gulped. The woman, who she assumed was Pamela, didn't back down, and donned the same smirk as earlier.

"I thought you'd like this one, Eric. She can't be any younger than seventeen."

Eric looked back to the teen, who showed no sign of fear. He was definitely intrigued by this one. "Hon luktar gott." He spoke to Pam, she smiled in agreement.

"Åh, definitivt. Jag vill ha henne."

Atalie rolled her eyes - they clearly didn't realize she spoke Swedish. "Jag har redan sagt att jag inte är mat."

Pam's face faltered but quickly recomposed herself. She could tell Eric was pissed off but also amused.

"So, you speak my native tongue little breather? Do you have a name?" His voice was low and deep, Atalie found him extremely attractive.

"Atalie."

"Ah, very Swedish indeed. How do you know Svenska?"

"My adoptive mother is from Öland and made sure from a young age I could speak her native tongue." Atalie said simply, her eyes still scanning the room.

Eric and Pam exchanged a look before turning their focus back onto her. "I request that you stay until Fangtasia's closing tonight, and with that keep out of trouble. The last thing I need is for the human authorities to know we have a minor. I like to keep things clean and legal in my establishment."

Atalie nodded her head, but couldn't comply with staying. She was supposed to make her way to Monroe, it was already late and she still had an hour to go. "I respect that sheriff but I have to be somewhere, I have things to take care of."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I'm, er, trying to find my birth parents."

"Hmm, how interesting. Then we'll close down the bar early. Pam, please see that everyone is escorted out."

Atalie's eyes widened. Why the hell was he closing down the bar? She could ear the unhappy scowls from the customers as they were escorted out of the bar by the beautiful Pam. Atalie was nervous.

Once the bar was empty, Eric led Atalie to his office. She sat down on the couch and shook her head when she was offered something more to drink.

"So," Eric said as he took a seat, "who are these birth parents you speak of?"

"I don't even know if they still live in Louisiana, I found my birth records and recklessly took off."

"I see." Eric nodded. "So you're a teenage runaway? Perfect."

Atalie shook her head. "No, I mean Sara and Gavin know I'm gone. They're assholes, anyway, they don't care about me, they needed me to add to their picture perfect image. I'm trying to find out more about who I am."

"That brings me to my next question," Eric purred, "_what _are you?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Your blood is not like any other, in fact, it smells extremely supernatural to me. It's heavenly, but there's only one other who I've smelled who can even compare to this... and she's not completely human. Tell me what you are."

"Christ, I'm a human!" Atalie shouted. "Leave me alone - I need to go."

Eric flashed and was holding Atalie by her throat up against the wall. She felt the fury build up in her. Not even afraid, she violently pushed Eric off, causing him to crash into his desk. "What the _fuck _are you!"

Atalie was astounded. She knew that vampires were ten million times her weight and had way more power than her. How did she do that. What the hell was she?

"I'm a fucking human," she snarled, "leave me the fuck alone."

"Probably another Stackhouse," Eric retorted as he pulled himself up.

"Wait," Atalie turned around, "what did you say?"

"Nothing that would apply to you, unless your mother happens to be Sookie Stackhouse." Eric brushed himself off. He was pissed off that a breather had overpowered him, he was still trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Not even Sookie could have taken him like that.

Atalie was still, motionless. She pulled out the piece of paper and threw it over to the vampire. Eric was in shock. He didn't even think to remember Sookie's abrupt and unexpected pregnancy. As far as vampires were concerned, vampires weren't able to conceive children with anyone - not humans, or anything else. They ended up putting the child up for adoption, much to their dismay. Eric couldn't believe that this was their daughter, standing before him. It almost made him sick.

"So," Atalie looked around awkwardly, "do you know them?"

Eric wasn't sure what to say. He was usually witty and unaffected by much, but he was for once, at a loss for words. Instead of smart mouthing her or making a sarcastic comment, he flashed over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. He wrote down Bill Compton's address and handed it to the girl in front of him.

"This is your parents address. Do you have your own vehicle?" Atalie nodded her head. "Good. GPS?" Atalie nodded once more. "Good. Now do me a favor," he pressed, gazing into her brown eyes. "_Don't _under any circumstances tell Compton that I gave you his address, or that you were even here for that matter, are we clear? You went to Merlotte's, the local bar, and asked where the Compton house was. Everybody knows. Clear?"

Eric had failed to glamor her, proving once more that she was far from human. Regardless, she understood and complied with what he said. He was thankful she was cooperating. He could tell she was fiesty and stubborn as hell like her mother, but he liked the younger Compton-Stackhouse much more than he did the older ones. She smelled glorious - like a mixture of the sun, ocean, and flowers. He couldn't help but feel an attraction towards her.

"Thank you, Eric." Atalie smiled softly as she looked down at the piece of paper. "I won't tell them that I was here. But don't try to fucking glamor me again or I'll throw you into a pool of silver."

Normally Eric would've responded and made it clear that he did _not _respond well to threats, but something told him that she wasn't kidding. He couldn't help but feel belittled and degraded by a miniscule teenager who had no seniority over him. Something about her still intrigued him though; he wanted to know exactly what she was. She could've been fairy, but that didn't explain her immense power. Could she have been part vampire, too? Eric was consumed with curiosity. He needed to find out what the hell she was. Not only did he need to know how powerful she truly was, but he knew she could be a good asset to him, an ally of some sort. But if she managed to bond with Compton, then the chances of him being able to seek her assistance were slim. They may have bonded when they tamed Russell Edgington, but after Bill betrayed him, Eric was back to hating him as he almost always did. Sookie had stomped on his heart and it turned out she wasn't as loveable as he'd once thought. However, he still had thoughts on their offspring. She was different than her biological parents and much more useful than they'd ever be. He wondered if she could read thoughts like her mother could.

Atalie made her way out of the empty bar and back into her Mustang. She typed in the address into her GPS - she was making her way to a small town called Bon Temps. It was a tiny ass town, too. The house was almost deserted, secluded from most of the other homes in the area. Atalie had to squint to look at it, but followed the directions of her Tom Tom. An hour and fifteen minutes later, she was flashing her high beams as she made her way down a gravel road. Her heart was pounding - what if this was some type of trap set up by the vampire? She continued down the road until she finally found an old large house. She parked her Mustang, locking the door as she made her way up to the house. Her heart was now beyond pounding - she feared it would jump right out of her chest. Before she could even knock, a man who had only about four inches on her answered the door. He was clearly a vampire as he had merely flashed up to her. She gasped - was this her fucking father?

"Who are you?" He spoke with a thick, old Louisiana accent.

"Um," Atalie replied awkwardly, "I believe I'm your daughter. By birth, that is."

Atalie handed her potential father her birth record. Much like Eric, he was in shock. He looked at the girl once more and could clearly see both him and his longtime wife, Sookie, in her. She had Sookie's brown eyes and natural brunette hair (although she denied she'd every dyed it, her roots stated otherwise).

"Sookie!" The man called out. Atalie stood on the large porch, balancing herself on her side. "I-it's really you."

Atalie nodded.

Sookie came to the door, dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She was now forty-two, but with her fairy genes, had barely aged since she was in her twenties. "Whose this, Bill?"

"Sookie," Bill said hoarsely, "this is our daughter."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

Hon luktar gott = She smells good

Åh, definitivt. Jag vill ha henne = Ah, definitely. I want her

Jag har redan sagt att jag inte är mat = I have already said that I am not a food


End file.
